Billy Blazes
William "Billy" Blazes is a firefighter. He is the team leader of the Rescue Heroes, second only to M.A.C.C. Chief Warren Waters, his boss. Blazes holds a prominent role in the team, serving as the shot-caller and one of the few Team Leaders-- a high-ranking position within the Rescue Heroes unit. Blazes monitors the central computer for any potential safety risk or hazard. Upon an emergency, he decides what units are to be dispatched. He has full authority on the team's intial strategy, resources, and teams to be deployed.In the movie he was poisoned by a radioactive plant. Biography Billy is the leader of the Rescue Heroes who helped choose the other members of the team. He has a younger brother named Bobby, as well as a father. Billy had an uneasy relationship with his father. This was because Bobby chose to become a firefighter like Billy, instead of being a construction worker like him. It was revealed in the episode "Flasback To Danger" that Billy was chosen to be a Rescue Hero after saving a group of children trapped in a carnival ride that was set ablaze. It was revealed in the episode "Storm Of The Century, Part One" that Billy's family is from Quebec. Billy’s Quote “no one gets left behind “ came from a firefighter that rescued him from a burning building when he was a child, since then he keeps that quote close to him. Personality As the most respected member of the team, Billy Blazes enjoys a lot support from his colleagues. Yet his humble attitude allows him to command the team without complaints from the other members. He is known for putting the mission ahead of anything else, even his own personal struggles and weaknesses. Blazes often speaks in code, first rattling out a code number, then a mission name, and a final "Let's go!" to command the team units forward. Billy is also a close friend to Wendy Waters. There have been slight hints of romantic interest. Since Wendy is the daughter of Billy's boss, Billy has never dared to risk his position. Billy and Wendy remain close friends. Billy often jokes alot around her, teasing Wendy about her mission skills. He is good friends with Jack Hammer. In several episodes he helps Jack with building projects. As the director of all team dispatch, Billy knows everyone in the Rescue Hero team. He is a father figure to many in the team, in particular to Rocky Canyon. Billy is well-known for his fatherly advice. The Rescue Heroes have given him a few friendly nicknames. Ariel Flyer calls him "Big Guy." Although usually calm, he is known for getting annoyed with specific remarks. He is very apprehensive of celebrities , as seen in "Lights, Camera,...Action." In various episodes, he shows disgust when people or events hinder or delay a mission. Although he has had conflicts with his brother Bobby, they were able to reconcile after Bobby saved Billy's life in "Field of Fire." Quotes "We have an event code EDA. Earthquake Danger Alert in the Amazon." "Let's move out folks!" "Just grab my hand!" "Mission Select: Earthquake." "No one gets left behind." Gallery Billy Blazes 2019.png|Billy in the reboot Billy Blazes.jpg Category:Characters Category:Rescue Heroes Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Firefighters